So long my friend Goodbye my lover
by Pale Meadow in the Moonlight
Summary: "We knew this would happen babe. We're Turks; we knew the dangers all along." "I know. I love you, Reno." Lemon water, slight Yaoi, RenoXCloud. M for safety, slight lemony scene.


Just a sad little bit of CloudXReno.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, just my plot.

Slight lemon. You could say it's lemony tears. Character death.

* * *

Cloud smiled down at his friend. The pale, chalky skin, the limp, blood matted hair. The dull, yet somehow lively, icy blue eyes. He ran a finger over smirking lips.

Yes. His friend, his lover, his life, his happiness. His heart.

Reno chuckled breathily. "We knew this would happen, babe." His voice was just as weak as his body. "We're Turks; we knew the dangers all along." He had reconciled with the fate he had. He knew that as soon as he was hit. It was too much for his body to take, even though they could prolong the inevitable, this was it.

He was dying.

He had tried to come back in one piece, but he had decided to play the hero. He saw the opening, and he knew that it was a now or never moment. He went for it. And he got a dozen bullets into his heart, his lungs, and his stomach for his efforts. Elena was off somewhere bawling her eyes out. Reno didn't want her to have to see him die like this. Rude had said his goodbyes and left to find her. He'd go drinking later and down an extra few in his honor. Tseng had shed a few tears and blamed himself.

Reno was his backup on the mission, and thought that he should be the one to be lying in a hospital bed with his loved ones saying their final goodbyes. Rufus had to take him away, being the only one who could break through Tseng's barrier. Rufus rested his forehead on his and thanked him for his work.

No one else would be allowed to see him; he wanted them to remember him as he was. Cloud sat on the side of the bed, just watching him. It was more comfort than anything else could be. Just his love's presence would ease his way into the lifestream. He weakly placed his hand on Cloud's knee.

He remembered the last time they saw each other…

_They were lazing in the afterglow of amazing sex. But Reno had an odd feeling of desperation. He rolled over onto Cloud and started kissing him passionately. The blond humored him, breaking away with a smile. "Everything okay, love?"_

_Reno shook his head. "I'm going on a mission with Tseng tomorrow. We're heading to the Northern Crater to check up on the area. Rufus has a bad feeling that there's shit goin' down up there, so we need to go do recon." He sucked on his lover's neck. "Don't know when I'll be back."_

_Cloud sat up. "Rufus felt it too?" Reno ignored him and moved down to his nipple, suckling and running his teeth over it. Cloud moaned, lightly running his nails down his back. "Be careful, okay?" They slowly pleasured each other, Reno's mood spreading. They wanted it to last as long as possible, so when Reno entered him, the pace he set was slow and gentle. Every good thing had to end, though, and their climaxes were sweet and warm._

_They didn't sleep that night, but they curled up into each other, and Reno kept kissing his face, tracing its shape, as if it was the last time he'd have that chance._

Hojo had holed himself and a bunch of his assistants in the caves there. They had a collection of SOLDIER puppets with guns, and when Reno darted in to take out the madman, Hojo whipped out his own gun and unloaded the rounds into his torso.

His hand clenched, fisting the fabric of Cloud's pants.

The blond covered it with his own. "I know. I love you, Reno."

The redhead smiled. "Ditto, baby. I love you too, more than anything. Don't you ever forget that." His face fell. "I'm sorry I had to go and leave like this. After Zack, and Aerith, and everyone else, I'm sorry I won't be there to help you along when it's your turn."

Cloud leaned down, pressing their lips together softly. He sat back up with a sigh. "I'll just have to wait patiently for my time then, huh?"

Reno nodded slightly. "I'll be there waitin', and I won't be alone. Zack is even here to bring me to the lifestream."

The redhead closed his eyes with a smile. Cloud felt a warm presence and smiled too. Reno opened his eyes that were suddenly bright again. He saw Zack coming down out of the light that was for him and only him. "Hey old friend. Time to go?" He reached his hand up to grab hold of Zack's, letting himself be pulled into the warm tendrils of the lifestream.

Cloud watched him go, running a hand through the little bits of him as he dissolved into the lifestream. He let a few tears fall. "So long my friend. Goodbye my love. I'll see you again someday."

He curled up on the bed, feeling the warmth that his lover left. Rude came and sat with him until he had the heart to move. The man just put a hand on his head and let him cry on his shoulder.

Cloud left suddenly. He got on his bike and drove out of Midgar. He made it to the spot he had left Zack in and knelt on the ledge. It started raining as he let the grief take him over. He sobbed a few times and screamed his pain to the sky.

* * *

R&R if you liked it.


End file.
